Hellfire
by MaidenofAlchemy
Summary: Danzo has lusted over Sakura since he first saw her. Along with Orochimaru's help, he's detremine to make her his.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Danzo slammed the door shut and locked it. The metallic snap echoed through the darkness he had enclosed his self in. He hissed as he forced his mind to thought. Why, in all of his long life, must he find a young woman he wanted more than any now? Yes, he had had whores, but he made sure he never shared a child in one.

"Dimmit. Why?" He cursed as he struck a match.

A small flame hissed to life as Danzo lit a half used candle. The orange glow created a darker look in his eyes. Suddenly, someone chuckled from the shadows the light couldn't chase away. Danzo glared towards the origin.

"What the fuck do you want at this moment, Orochimaru?" Danzo snapped as he went to his chair.

Orochimaru slithered from the shadows. The Sannin advanced until he stood directly in front of the old man. The pale man licked his lips. Danzo waited calmly.

"It seems you have a rather liking to a certain-."

"Get on with it!" Danzo snapped.

His glare sharpened as he stared into Orochimaru's golden eyes. The two stayed silent for moments. The flame quivered with a sudden twitch.

"Suppose I could aid you in getting her." Orochimaru offered.

"How would this plan of yours work? And what price do you want in return?"

Orochimaru chuckled insanely. "Well, we must discuss this at a later time."

The snake disappeared. Someone knocked on the door. Danzo sighed and stood. He went over and yelled through the thick wood.

"WHAT!" He demanded.

"Lord Danzo, it's Sai. I have the info on Naruto as you requested from the Sasuke Ret rival Mission." Sai told him.

Danzo barely opened the door, grabbing the papers, and demanded Sai to leave. In his mind, all he could see was her. Perhaps Orochimaru could help out. To make Sakura Harano his forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Sakura's eyelashes fluttered as she awoke. Her eyes opened, revealing jade irises. She sat up in her bed as the time dawned on her. She was late again.

"Ino, why didn't you wake me?" Sakura yelled as she hurried to dress.

But Ino was nowhere in sight. A small note was attached to her full length mirror. Sakura read it. 'Leave in the middle of the night to get laid? Only Ino could pull that off.' She thought bitterly. Then, slipping on her shoes, Sakura hurried out of the house. 'Sure, I'm only going to be 15 minutes late. Lady Tsunade's going to kill me this time.'

She ran at top speed toward the Hokage's office. That was the last time Ino would stay over. Ever!

Sakura slowed down and allowed the cool air sooth her. Perhaps Tsunade would understand. 'Whom am I kidding?' Sakura mentally moaned. Suddenly, she realized that Tsunade's door was closed. 'What? Is something wrong?'

It opened and Danzo came out. Sakura stepped aside so he could pass. She noticed how his eye glanced at her for a second longer than it should. She hurried inside the office. Tsunade looked up with a star.

"Sorry it took so long, Sakura. The old geezer would leave so easily."

"What did he want?" Sakura decided to take the excuse.

"Just that Naruto should be kept under confinement or more of his Anbu put with us." Tsunade shook her head. "Naruto's not a weapon. Why can't he and those other two see that?"

Sakura only nodded. Something unease her still. Something didn't seem right.

…

Danzo hurried to his office. Seeing the girl so close was nearly too much to bare. She might never know how close he came to taking her. Danzo closed the door and glared into the shadows. Orochimaru came out of hiding.

"I see you were buying you little interest some time. You want her that bad?" Orochimaru chuckled.

"What is your plan? Or is this just a bluff?" Danzo sat down.

"Want if I can give you immortal youth as well as Sakura?" Orochimaru's eyes widened as he waited for an answer.

"What do you want in return?" Danzo leaned back in his chair, pondering the offer.

"Well, what I want came come later. The offer is limited, though."

It was a doubled edged sword. Danzo smiled. "I need to hear your reward for this first."

"So be it." Orochimaru shrugged. He told Danzo.

"I believe we have a deal, Orochimaru." Danzo reached out his hand.

Orochimaru took in as his lips became an evil smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Danzo sat in near darkness. Dim light poured in from beneath the blackout curtains. He thought about the deal. He had no doubt that Orochimaru might pull something. Most likely do something to Sakura. Danzo closed his eye, allowing his thoughts to return to Orochimaru's proposal. Was it truly worth it?

"Come in." Danzo called before the knock came.

The door opened slowly as a silhouette entered. Danzo watched the Anbu step closer, kneeling before him. This Anbu's mask had no design, marking him as one of Danzo's elite.

"As summoned, Lord Danzo." His raspy voice hissed.

"Tao, I have an important assignment. There's a girl I need guarded." Danzo jabbed a mission file at the Anbu.

Tao took the file and looked through it. The Anbu nodded. Danzo waved him away. Tao was his best. Sakura was protected for now until Danzo could insure her full safety. Alone again, Danzo leaned back and closed his eye. Something didn't feel right. But the matter would have to wait.

…

"Sakura. Hey, Sakura! Sasuke's back!" Naruto's voice startled her awake.

When his words registered, Sakura hurried out of bed and got dressed. She nearly ran into Naruto as she came out the door. They ran all the way to the Hokage's office. 'Sasuke is back.' She thought over and over again.

Tsunade looked up as Naruto nearly broke the door open. Sakura came in more calmly. It was true. Sasuke sat in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Calm down, Naruto." Tsunade shook her head.

Sasuke didn't speak, only studied his once teammates. Sakura felt different now. Something seemed so _wrong_ about him now. Sasuke met her eyes with such a cold stare.

"Welcome back." Sakura muttered.

"Hn…" Sasuke turned to Tsunade. "Well, Hokage? Is the deal on?"

"We'll see, Uchiha." Tsunade hissed. "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke isn't back here for good."

"What do you mean? Sasuke, you belong here!" Naruto yelled.

While a fight broke between Tsunade and Naruto, Sakura slipped out. She felt Sasuke follow.

"Sakura," He started.

"Just go away." Sakura walked faster.

Sasuke kept pace. So Sakura begun to run. Suddenly, a person appeared between them. Taken by surprise, Sasuke couldn't dodge the kick. Before Sakura could see the attacker, the person disappeared.

…

Danzo watched Tao's attack from a few buildings away. So the Uchiha was back. Now he had more to worry about. Perhaps he should take Sakura away. It wouldn't gain her trust any more quickly, but at least he could keep a better eye on her. Danzo walked towards his home. It was either take her now, or risk something bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Danzo walked down the hallway with Tao. A week has passed since Sasuke's return and he still didn't know what the little brat was planning. Obviously it had something to do with Sakura. This was why Danzo decided to bring her here.

"Did it go well?" Danzo question his Anbu.

"Perfectly. There's no trace, so they would know where to start looking."

"Good." Danzo motioned Tao away.

The Anbu didn't hesitate to leave. Danzo entered the room slowly. His soon to be bride laid asleep on the bed. He went over to her and lightly traced her face. Tomorrow, Orochimaru promised to start the procedure. It was only a matter of time. But what would he tell Sakura for now?

Danzo took in the girl. Her body had formed quite nicely for a ninja. Breasts were not over-sized like her teacher's, hips wide enough to bare children. Danzo chuckled. He was already thinking of children. 'Perhaps,' He thought. 'Someday.'

Sakura started to stir. Danzo pulled out a needle and injected the contents into her arm. She fell deeper into sleep. He just needed time before talking to her. Her future was with him now.

…

"I still can believe Tsunade would agree to this." Kabuto said.

Orochimaru smiled as he eyed Sasuke who sat by the window looking out. "Well, she knows for sure that Danzo could be trouble to Konoha. And she would rather have her daughter-like student with someone she loves than with an old man like Danzo."

"What about your end of the deal, Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked without looking.

"Oh, I'll keep it. Playing as a double-sided puppet master is quiet fun. But not as interesting as setting the windmill in motion myself." The snake Sannin laughed.

Sasuke got up and went out of the room. Kabuto only shrugged. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes in thought. 'Danzo will pay for what he did.'

…

Tsunade sighed. Sakura was missing. Everyone else was going crazy about this. 'Sakura, please be strong.' She willed the thought to her student.

Tonton nudged her legs. Tsunade picked her up and being rubbing her back. She could only pray.

…

Danzo sensed a strange chakra nearby. Looking out his window, he saw Sasuke on the rooftop across the way. But he was not alone. Danzo's eyes widen as he recognized Tao. The Uchiha suddenly pulled out his sword, killing the Anbu. As the body fell, Sasuke turned towards the window. In another moment he was got.

Danzo hurried to the roof with his other Anbu. Tao body was still collapsed on the rooftop. With his blood, the single word 'Lair' was smeared on the tiles. 'So the boy knows.' Danzo thought to his self. 'Well, he cannot prove my part in his clans death.'


	5. Chapter 5

Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty)  
Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin)  
Beato Michaeli archangelo (To the blessed archangel Michael)  
Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles, to all the saints)

Beata Maria  
You know I am a righteous man  
Of my virtue I am justly proud

Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)

Beata Maria  
You know I'm so much purer than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd

Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)

Then tell me, Maria  
Why I see her dancing there  
Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul

Cogitatione (In thought)

I feel her, I see her  
The sun caught in raven hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control

Verbo et opere (In word and deed)

Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning  
Desire  
Is turning me to sin  
It's not my fault

Mea culpa (Through my fault)

I'm not to blame

Mea culpa (Through my fault)

It is the gypsy girl  
The witch who sent this flame

Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)

It's not my fault

Mea culpa (Through my fault)

If in God's plan

Mea culpa (Through my fault)

He made the devil so much  
Stronger than a man

Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)

Protect me, Maria  
Don't let this siren cast her spell  
Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone  
Destroy Esmeralda  
And let her taste the fires of hell  
Or else let her be mine and mine alone  
Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Now gypsy, it's your turn  
Choose me or  
Your pyre  
Be mine or you will burn

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

God have mercy on her

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

God have mercy on me

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

But she will be mine  
Or she will burn!

Chapter Five

Sakura sat against the wall farthest from the door. She held her knees to her chest, shivering not from cold, but from shock. The door opened slowly as a shadow entered.

…

"DAMNIT!" Danzo screamed.

The 'Sakura' he had been in his possession was no more than an animated corpse. Kabuto's work, no doubt. Hissing with anger, he turned on the Anbu who made this discovery, drawing out his short sword, and killed her. The others edged back.

Danzo shook with rage and pain. The experimental operation Orochimaru preformed seemed to be working. The strength and abilities of youth were coming back with each second, with each breath. 'They can't keep her hidden for long.' Danzo promised. 'If I cannot have her, I'll make sure no one else will.'

"Burn that." He ordered as he marched out of the room.

…

"Morning, Sakura." Sasuke spoke softly.

Sakura glanced up and then back down. He walked over to her and knelt. Carefully, he lifted her by the chin.

"Why am I here?" Sakura asked meekly.

"Danzo has tried to kidnap you to be his mistress. Besides, you belong to me."

"I'd rather be dead then belong to anyone, including you." She closed her eyes.

Sasuke took in her figure. It was time to tell her. "I've got the Hokage's approval. You're going to marry me."

"Isn't Orochimaru supposed to take your body by now?" Sakura snapped.

"Well, there a problem with his Justu. He can only take one more body. So he's decided to take a Jaskin follower's body. He's two-timing Danzo so he can take the Uchiha eyes in Danzo's arm."

Sakura turned away. Sasuke thought about talking to her more, but there was another problem to deal with. 'Soon, Sakura. Nothing will come between us.'

Author's Word

This is a short story and will end soon. I have a challenge. If 15 _different _people review, I'll make three different endings instead of just one. I give 5 days for this challenge. The endings might be posted a bit late, but at least within a fortnight of getting all 15 different reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Danzo edged along the side of the building, remaining with shadows. It was time to get back his bride. The Anbu under his command had already started their attack on Orochimaru's hideout. There was no doubt of the snake Sannin had powerful ninja prepared from an attack. Danzo smiled.

One of Orochimaru's ninja leapt into the air above an Anbu. Suddenly, the Anbu looked up, eyes glowing red beneath his mask. The Anbu's body ripped apart as something grew inside flesh. A moment later, a huge humanoid creature replaced the Anbu.

"Slaughter them all!" Danzo yelled.

At once, all the transformed Anbu attacked with speed impossible for anyone to see. Danzo took this chance to enter the hideout. He paused, checking for any person, and then he made hands signs to activate the tracking device he had placed in Sakura over a year ago.

They could hide her for long. Danzo smirked as he sensed her closer than he first thought. He slowly started forward down the hallway.

…

Sasuke led Sakura through the underground hallways behind Orochimaru and Kabuto. He knew Danzo might come, but none were expecting this. Not super soldiers. Sakura followed obediently, but now she didn't care. Sasuke stopped and scooped her up in bridal style. Orochimaru nodded and used summoning Justu.

The roof collapsed as Manda broke through it. The huge purple snake looked around before looking up at his forehead.

"Orochimaru, ahhhhh-…." Manda hissed in pain as he spun around to face the enemy that attacked him.

"What the hell is that?" Kabuto yelled.

They all stared at a gigantic elephantine chimera with tiger-like limbs and bandages wrapped all around its head. On top of its head stood Danzo. Sakura's eyes widened in shock. This Danzo looked much younger, no longer wore bandages that hid the Sharingan in his eye and the ones on his arm.

"You're a fool Orochimaru. Did you really believe I'd let her go so easily?" Danzo chuckled. "Sakura is mine."

"She isn't. Tonight you die for what you did for the Uchiha clan!" Sasuke set Sakura on her feet.

Activating his own Sharingan, the boy started for Danzo. Suddenly, Danzo appeared right beside him. Without waiting, Danzo placed his hand on Sasuke's chest and released the Justu into his body. Sasuke screamed as pain exploded deep within.

Orochimaru gasped in pain as well. Kabuto hurried to him.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that while you were helping me, I had chakra poison released into the air. I was immune, but sadly, you weren't." Danzo laughed.

"Stop!" Everyone turn to Sakura. Tears flowed freely from her jade eyes. She walked towards Danzo. "Please, take me, kill me, do whatever you want. Just stop this."

Danzo smiled, his eyes softening. He held out a hand. Sakura studied it before she took it. Danzo pulled her against him. Then, he transported them to a building and nodded to his Baku.

The Baku charged at Manda. Knowing what was coming; Manda disappeared, leaving his master to find for himself. The Baku disappeared as well. Danzo allowed Sakura to take one last look around before he transported them both again to a house far from Konoha.

"You have nothing to worry about, my dear." Danzo promised.

Sakura didn't say anything. Danzo studied her. Perhaps she was in depression. 'This might be more trouble than I thought.' Danzo carefully embraced her. Sakura slowly turned and did the same.

"I'll keep my word to you my bride. But there are rules." Sakura only nodded and closed her eyes. "It's time to start the ceremony,"

Sakura jerked away with shock. Danzo pulled her close. "So you will always know who you belong to." He kissed her.

He took off all of her clothes as he broke the kiss. Undressing his self, he studied Sakura as she looked away. Then he led her to a bed and laid her down. Getting on top, he kissed her face, moving down her neck. Danzo ravished her breasts. Then he went lower. Suddenly, Sakura pushed him over and stabbed his heart with a kunai she had hidden.

"W-what!" Danzo hissed.

Sakura reached up a hand and peeled her face off. Danzo recognized the face from a girl he had seen around the village. Then, the girl fell over him, already long dead.

Danzo knew he would die. "Dammit."

Then he saw the letter bombs. So they knew along. Flames were the last thing he saw.

…

A year later, Sakura give birth to the next Uchiha heir. Sasuke stood proudly beside her. No body question what became of Danzo. They lived happily ever after.

Author's Note.

The girl Danzo was with is just a random girl. This story was oddly inspired by the song Hellfire, another fanfiction, and just random thoughts. If people didn't like, don't reply anything then.


End file.
